User blog:Kronika X Cetrion/Pure Good Removal Proposal: Tommy Oliver
Proposing PG removal for Tommy Oliver. Who is he? Thomas "Tommy" Oliver is a Power Ranger veteran (later a master), considered to be one of the greatest — if not the greatest — Power Ranger in history and a major protagonist from the Power Rangers series. He is also love interest of both Pink Rangers Katherine Hillard and Kimberly Ann Hart but he became the husband of Katherine Hillard and the father of J.J. Oliver. Why he doesn't qualify? In Mighty Morphin Power Rangers five parts episodes, "Green with Evil", He took part in a martial arts tournament, where he fought Jason Lee Scott and it ended in a tie, earning him Jason's respect. Tommy later drove off Bulk and Skull when they were bothering Kimberly Ann Hart, which attracted the attention of Rita Repulsa. She realized that he was perfect to have the powers of the secret Power Coin in her possession, the Dragon Coin, and become her evil Green Ranger. Rita placed Tommy under an evil spell and sent him to the Command Center, which he trashed and then put Zordon out of commission. He then took on the Power Rangers and easily defeated them all. Tommy was then given the Sword of Darkness by Rita, which strengthened the spell to keep him under her control and had him send Jason to the Dark Dimension. There, the Red Ranger was forced to face off against Goldar and then Tommy when he arrived to take over. However Jason managed to just barely escape thanks to the other Rangers teleporting him out. Tommy attempted to once again sabotage the Command Center while the Rangers were busying defending Angel Grove from Goldar. However Alpha trapped him in a stasis lock, but Rita freed him and grew him to giant size so that he could help Goldar and Scorpina battle the weakened Megazord. It separated and the Dinozords descended below the earth while the Rangers fled back to the Command Center. However Alpha revealed that the stasis lock had allowed him to find out the Green Ranger’s identity, Tommy Oliver. They realized that Tommy was under an evil spell and Kimberly confronted him in the Youth Center, but he informed her that soon she and all the other Rangers would be destroyed. After Rita gave Tommy the Dragon Dagger, he used it to summon the Dragonzord to assault Angel Grove. But Zordon and the Megazord were brought back and the Rangers succeeded in defeating the Dragonzord. Jason faced off against the Green Ranger and his Sword of Darkness was destroyed, freeing Tommy from Rita’s control. Realizing everything he done, Tommy felt terrible, but Jason told him that it was only because of the spell and he accepted the offer to join the Rangers. The Green Ranger was brought back to the Command Center, where he accepted the ranger rules Zordon had set and was given a communicator by Billy Cranston. In Power Rangers Zeo episode, "King For a Day", Prince Gasket took control of the Machine Empire, Tommy was abducted by him and brainwashed. He was told that he was King of the Machine Empire and that the Power Rangers were evil and needed to be destroyed. At first, Tommy was reluctant to put up with him, but when he viewed images of the Rangers destruction, he knew that they had to be gotten rid of. Jason and Kat found out what had happened to Tommy and teleported to the arena where he was. At first they fought the Red Ranger, but they realized that they needed to show him who his friends were to free him from Gasket's control. They demorphed in front of him and upon seeing their faces, Tommy got his memories back and remembered that the Rangers were good. Final Verdict While Tommy is good by nature, he shouldn't qualify because he is an antagonist in both Green with Evil and King For a Day. He is brainwashed by Rita and Gasket. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Removal Proposals